1How to choose?
by Bailee98
Summary: Takes place after the season finally.This is a Damon and Elena love story: After Elena makes her choice what will happen? Who will be after her? Will someone want to kill her? What will happen with Stephan? Find out! And if you guys have any request of what will happen please message me or comment! Thanks!
1. How to choose

*******I do not own Vampire Diaries! Thank you!***

My throat felt like it was on fire. I looked around, i couldnt really move so i just used my eyes. There were two huge lights on the celieng, the room was grey and it smelt like death. Were the hell am I? I was laying on something, i moved my hands back and forth. It felt smooth, cold, what was it?

Then it popped into my mind, a hospital! Im at a hospital, on a table...? And it smells like death so a morgue? But why im at a morgue, am I dead? And if i am dead, i dont remember how I died. Shit, I am in a morgue, i need awnsers! Now, only if I could move. Right then i heard Damons voice "Move! I have to see her!" I could tell he was about to break down.

"Damon!" Meredith yelled. "I helped her. She was worse then i let on so i helped her, I had to." "What did you do?" he asks, already knowing the awnser. Me, already knowing the awnser. She let out a sigh "Damon..." "Whos?" Before she could awnser he swooped passed her and came in. He stood above me, his hair was messey and his black shirt was tight enough to see his muscles. It was soaked on the side with blood.

"Damon?" I whisper, just realizing i could talk. His hand slid across my cheek "Shhh, you're going to be okay. "My throat...It burns." His eyes became sad and his eyes filled with tears "I know, I'm so sorry." He turned away so i wouldnt see him cry. I grabbed his hand "Stay." I pleaded. He turned, a tear was coming down his face. His big blue eyes were glistening now.

I put my hand on his cheek and slid my thumb across to whip it off. He held my hand on his face and closed his eyes. Stephan came in, eyes wide and panting. "Elena!" Damon turn around, grabbed Stephans shirt and pushed him against the wall, "Why! Why would you let this happen, she didnt want this!" Damon was right i didnt want this, I never did.

I started to sit up, "Guys." They both ran over "Im fine." I say. I stand but almost faint, Damon catches me in his arms. "I am taking you to the house, you can make your descison there." I let my head fall onto his chest, his muscles tinsed. He smelt of sweat,blood and cologne. In two minutes we were there, he layed me on his bed. His sheets were so soft and I felt like i was about to fall asleep.

"No, dont fall asleep, not yet." "I cant help it." I laughed. He smiled, he had that perfect smile that made you want to smile. "The descison is your choice, and only yours you know that don't you?" I nodded. "You're fading fast Elena." What would i choose, how would I choose? If I choose to become a vampire what would happen when i did? Would i becom evil like Katherine? Or stay who i am?

And if I didnt choose to become a vampire and...die.

I would lose the people I love. I would leave Jeremy alone with no one. I would leave Stephan...Damon. How would i choose? Lose the people I love or become a monster?


	2. Saved by thePain?

**Damons Pov***

I went over and sat in the chair that was placed in the far corner of my room. I had to think. I let elena sleep but only for an hour i told her. I look at the clock, so that leaves me...30 minutes until i have to wake her up and her the choice that, no matter what will change us all forever.

I wanted to tell elena that she had to stay and even if she said no i could jab a rabbit down her throat or something. But I couldnt do that, she had to make this decision all on her own. It was not up to me. I looked over at her, she was so silent and still. She looked like a beautiful statue.

I fell in love with Elena not just because of her beauty but because of who she was. How she was smart,brave, funny and cared more about others then herself. Which now a days is hard to find in a person. I wanted her so badly but, my brother is a better man than i will ever be. I am not good enough for her, my brother is though. Maybe I should back off from Elena.

I heard Elena move and i raced over. I slid my hand up and down her arm. "Shhh, your ok." She let out a small whimper "Damon." "What is it? Have you made a decision?" She nodded. "And your awnser is?" "I will become a vampire." I was relieved. I let out a small sigh on accident. "Do I have to feed on...human blood?"

"Yes." I awnsered feeling guilt stab in the chest.

"Ill go figure it out, soon too there isnt much time left before you..." I trailed off, i couldnt imagine Elena dead. I started to walk away when she grabbed my hand. She sit sits up, "On one condition." She states. I was worried "And what is that?" "If I get out of control, meaning if I try to ki-" She paused. "Kill someone, someone has to kill me." What is she talking about, who in their right mind would kill Elena. "You wont we are all here to help you."

"If I do Damon, someone has to. Do you understand? If not I will not become a vampire." I nodded not being able to speak. "And...I want you to be the one to do it." She looked up at me, her big brown eyes she reminded me of a lost puppy. I guess its my turn to hold the leash "Ill do it Elena, I promise." She smiled "Ok I guess its time for...it." "I guess so." I stated

After that Matt came rushing in. "Elena! Are you ok? I am so sorry they told me you were dead and I-" "Matt! I am fine, or...will be at least." She pauses "Well maybe." "What do you mean?" I cut in "Look super boy she is in transition for saving your ass. If i had it my way the roles would be switched and you would be lying there instead of her." I wanted to knock his head off right there. "Damon!" She yells.

I stop "Fine." I turn to Matt "Guess I wont be knocking your head off today." He glares at me. He turns back to Elena "So you need to drink human blood,correct?" She nods catching on to what he was thinking. "What about mine?" "What? No! Matt I could kill you." I smirked and raised my hand "I vote yes then." Elena glared at me "Elena, you know that I will be right here, super boy will be A Ok." I turn to Matt "When did you even get out of the hospital." "Today actually an hour ago." He laughs "I guess hospitals arent my criptonight after all." I laugh "Slow down there, i said super boy not super man."

Matt took a knife "Are you ready?" I could see Elenas eyes they got big and more red around the edges. I stood up, just in case. Her fangs came out, her hands flew up to her gums "Oh my go-" Matt cut a small line on his wrist and blood started coming slowly. She grabbed his wrist and sunk her fangs into his wrist. I could see her satisfaction. Matt started to sweat, so i went over to Elena and pushed her back. "Matt go get yourself cleaned up." He nodded and left the room

Blood was dripping from her mouth, i took a tissue from my bedside table and cleaned her up. She stared at me as I did

**Elenas Pov***

So I just drunk one of my best friends blood and now I am a vampire? How in the hell did it get to this? I was looking at Damon as he cleaned Matts blood off my face. He was gerogeous, his blue eyes were crystal clear and I could fall into them at all hours of the day and everyday that ends in Y.

His jet black hair kept falling infront of his eyes. I let my hand brush his hair from his face. He looked at me and we stood like that for what seemed like forever.I knew I was in love with him, i felt safe with him. But he also took risks, he consumes me. Consumes me? Where have i heard that before?

It hit me...

Damon was in my room one night and I was already irratated by him after what he did to Jermey. "Damon? What are you doing? Im tired Damon." "Cute PJs." He smirked. "Damon I am not in the mood." "I just came to give you this." He holds up the revaine necklace that Stephan gave me. "My necklace! I thought I would never see that again." I reached for it, but he brought it back. "I have to tell you something." I was confused "With my necklace?"

"Yes because its the most selfish thing i have ever said in my life. I love you Elena! But i am not right for you, my brother is though. And I have to make you forget this, I dont want to but I have to." I wanted to stop him, I had feelings to,he loved me? Maybe i loved him to. But before i could he was gone and I couldnt remember a thing.

I came back from my vision. "Why?" He looked at me startled and confused. "What Elana?" Elena, that brought me into another vision. I was standing in the parkinglot off from the party. I had to get away from Matt. He was my boyfriend but I didnt feel anything, anymore. A tall figure stood in the shadows. "Katherine?" The guy was stating but also asking a quistion. "Um...no I am Elena?" Who was Katherine I wondered.

He came out from the shadows. He was beautiful. He looked liked one of those guys you see in movies that right after you see him, you go out to a store and buy a hole bunch of posters and plaster them on your wall. "Oh sorry, i was mistaken. You just remind me of-" He broke off. "So why are you standing out here in the dark all by your self, kind of creepy dont you think?" "And look who's talking." I state back.

"Something bad could happen to you." "This is Mystic Falls, nothing bad ever happens here." He laughs "Why are you out here all by yourself anyway?" I started walking towards me. "Long story." I state not wanting to bore him with details, and I didnt even know him. "Boys?" Its like he was reading my mind "I just dont know what I want anymore." "I know what you want." He smirks

"And what is that?" I ask with a hint of flirtation in my voice. "You want what everyone wants." He was close now so close that i could see evry detail in his eyes. There were sparks of yellow around the pupil. It looked like a solar eclispe in a big blue sky. "You want a love that consumes you..." His voice trails off and everything vansihes.

I come back once again "You!" I yell my anger spilling out. He threw his hands in the air "Elena what are you talking about?" "You made me forget, you compelled me!" He stopped "I forgot you would remember that." "Why Damon, why would you make me forget stuff like that." He puts his head down "I met you first didnt I?" He shakes his head still not looking at me.

"Awnser Damon!" "Because! I was being selfish. I would have never be the right guy for you!" He left the room without letting me say anything. I have always been in love with Damon. I loved Stephan but I was in love with Damon. What was i to do with this? Right then my stomach started hurting.

I must be hungry again I thought. I got up to go get blood bags out of the basement when my stomach started hurting even more. I held my stomach with my hand. It burn, it felt like my insides were trying to come out of my body. I fell to my knees. It got excrusiating, I layed on the floor and screamed. All i could do was scream.


	3. Authors Note

Sorry that I havent updated in a while. I should be updating soon and keep posted. Also tell me some things that you want to happen and I will take them into consideration! Thanks!


	4. I spy a Woa What?

***Damons Pov***

I ran down the stairs. Elena was asking so many quistions that I didnt want to awnser. Whats was i suppost to say "Oh yea Elena I made you forget. Because I loved you and im a idiot." I didnt know what to say or how to say it.

I heard something hit the floor upstairs and then I heard screams. I Went back up stairs as fast as i could. I went into my bedroom to see Elena on the ground hold her stomach and screaming. I ran over and knelt by her.

"Elena! Whats wrong." I could see now that she was crying to. Streaks of water stained her face. "I dont know!" She yells. "It feels like my insides are-" She screamed again. It sounded like someone was getting murdered. She opened her eyes, instead of big brown puppy eyes. I got gold/yellow/green wolf eyes. I jumped back "What the hell?"

Her teeth started forming into long canine teeth. I could hear her bones starting to break. "Elena I think your...turning." I ran to the window, the moon was full and shining. "I dont understand!" She screamed again "Please make it stop!" I rand down stairs and called tyler. "Hello?" he sounded bored and flat. "Tyler! Its damon, I think Elena is turning?" "What? How is that possible?" I was getting irratated "If i knew I wouldnt be calling you dumb ass!"

"Ill be over there as soon as I can!" In less then five minutes he was at the door. Iopened it to see him panting. He barged in and ran up the stairs. We both got to the door way of my bed room at the same time. Elena was gone, and the window was opened. The wind was blowing my curtains violently. "no!" Tyler yelled "If we dont find her she will kill someone, even more then one If we dont hurry!" We were running down the stairs when what Elena said popped into my mind.

"_If I kill someone,I have to be killed and...I want you to do it."_ This made me run faster. Tyler was yelling as we ran "After we find her, we have to find out why she turned into a hybrid! Understand?" Usually i would smack him for talking to me like he was my boss but I just nodded, Elena was the only person on my mind right now.

"I am picking up her sent and we arent far behind!" I could picture, little, sweet Elena as vampire, but now she is a wolf to? Who ever did this to her, will pay, will suffer. Off we ran into the night to find the hybrid girl that I love.

**I know this one was short you guys. Comment on what you think is going to happen or what you want to happen. And if you liked it or not! I want ideas please!**


End file.
